An archer's or shooter's ability to successfully land an arrow or bullet on target, particularly in the field, depends on several factors. One of these factors is the ability of an archer to make adjustments to a sighting device with precision and with relative ease. However, making adjustments to known sighting devices generally involve a series of complicated, time-consuming steps that may require the use of tools and/or either placing the bow down to make the adjustments or to use both hands.
With some multi-aiming pin devices, it may not be possible or easy to manipulate an aiming pin individually or independently from the other aiming pins. Additionally, the complex mechanisms used by some current sighting devices may add additional weight to a bow, which over time may contribute to an archer's fatigue and thus, may reduce an archer's accuracy.
Other factors may influence an archer's or shooter's accuracy, including one's ability to acquire and align a target. A variety of methods and devices have been used to allow one to accurately center a sight in a peep. Some sights are produced with a solid white or orange ring painted onto an end of the sight ring facing the archer or shooter. A purpose of painting a sight ring generally may be to allow one to visually acquire the sight ring more readily in low light conditions. This approach, however, suffers from a number of disadvantages.
One disadvantage is that one may lose focus of the sight ring while attempting to acquire a target. The subjective brightness of an object is determined by the human brain by comparing the visual intensity, i.e., contrast, of the object with surrounding objects. Thus, to compare brightness of a painted sight ring, one must compare the painted sight ring to objects in the background, which may be 20 or more yards away. Thus, one may lose focus of the sight ring, as well as the target, while attempting to perceive the brightness of, and thus visually acquire, the sight ring.
Another disadvantage is that aligning the sight ring and the peep may require a relatively high degree of precision, i.e., skill, and thus require more time than desired. To accurately sight-in a target using known sight rings, one must align a peep with the sight ring and the target. Both the peep and the sight ring are generally circular. Thus, to properly sight-in a target one must attempt to form concentric circles (the peep must circumscribe and share a common axis with the sight ring). Again, such devices and methods require a fair amount of skill to achieve an accurate shot.
What is needed are products and processes for archery and firearm sights, which can permit an archer or shooter to more easily and more quickly acquire and align a target in a sight ring and a peep for a more accurate shot. Also, what is needed is the ability to make adjustments to the sighting device with relative ease and without the use of tools.